Nerds and their Knights
by MedJuris1
Summary: A tale of two cities. Gail and Holly must go to Boston to help Jane and Maura solve a murder investigation. I wonder what these four may have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Rookie Blue or Rizzoli and Isles, but I can't resist writing about them. Also, I know I have another story floating out there that needs to get finished, but I was inspired. I hope you enjoy this and I love, love, love reviews, favs, and follows. Thanks. **

"Hey! Don't get grumpy with me just because you haven't figured out a way to shag YOUR medical examiner. Maybe if you did you would be a lot more pleasant." Gail says as she challenges the Boston Detective Jane Rizzoli – who by no means is accustomed to someone giving her attitude like that or so blatantly accusing her of something everyone suspects. But, this is Officer Gail Peck from Toronto Police Department we are talking about here, and the only person who readily intimidates her is her mother.

For some reason, the cosmos thought it would be fun to bring the two hot-headed women together for a shared homicide investigation that began in Toronto and ended in Boston. Neither woman was particularly happy about the forced union, to say the least. In Gail's eyes, the only good part about the whole arrangement was the fact that she had to bring her girlfriend, Dr. Holly Stewart, a forensic pathologist, along with her to Boston to help with the "science-y stuff". Of course, that would also prove interesting once Holly squared off with another very formidable medical examiner, and best friend to Detective Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When a very wealthy Toronto businessman is believed to have killed his wife and fled, the whole investigation scene slows to the point of looking like it is chasing a White Ford Bronco. Everything must be meticulous and processed carefully. Before accusing one of the city's most powerful men of murdering his wife, the police must be sure. So instead of issuing a statement listing Mr. Brian Wilson as a suspect in his wife's murder, the police instead offered that they were "concerned for Mr. Wilson's safety" since he was not found at home and encouraged him to come forward, if possible. Three days after his wife's homicide, the body of Mr. Brian Wilson, grandson to Gregory Wilson who began Wilson Construction, was found floating Boston Harbor – a victim of an apparent wrongful death.

There are dozens of moments during the day that Gail laments being a Peck, and the day they found Brian Wilson in Boston was no exception. If there is one thing that Gail has that most of her other colleagues on the police force do not have, it's the ability to blend in with the high end of society. It is certainly not her preference, she prefers beer and Cheese Puffs to caviar and champagne, but growing up with Elaine Peck, superstar/Superintendent of the Toronto Police Department, she simply had to learn. Gail can tell you countless stories about how her mother would have her and her brother Steve have "etiquette drills". It was because of these particular skills, and the fact that the case was so important and Elaine knew she could control Gail, that Gail was chosen to go to Boston and help with the homicide investigation. If it turned out this thing was about money or business, a cop who knew how to play the money game might be important. It never hurt that Gail was fun to look at, either, which is also something Gail was aware she was used for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have got to be kidding me, Captain. You know how much I just love to work with other cops. And someone from Canada? How do they stop a crime in progress? Hit someone over the head with a rose pedal? I can hear their commanding voices now, "Darn you, STOP!" Rizzoli huffs as she learns about the upcoming arrival of her partner for the Wilson homicide. She is used to other agencies, like the FBI, occasionally getting involved with her cases, but this situation annoys her because she feels like another country is watching over their work. "I don't like it any more than you do, Rizzoli" her captain explains "but you are just going to have to suck it up. Officer Peck will be arriving this afternoon." Rizzoli sighs. "Jane, it's probably not going to be that bad. It is a high profile case and you can use all of the help you can get." Dr. Isles offers in order to sooth her friend. "I am glad you feel that way, Dr. Isles" the captain states, "because they are sending their own forensic pathologist, Dr. Holly Stewart, to assist YOU."

"What?" says Dr. Isles, obviously ruffled.

"What's wrong, Maura?" Rizzoli taunts "It's probably not going to be that bad. It's a high profile case and you can use all of the help you can get." Jane offered, with the best smart-ass expression and tone she can muster.

Determined not to let Rizzoli get the best of her, "Well at least I have heard of this person. Just another expert to confirm my irrefutable findings."

Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have a …..unique relationship, one could say. They are best friends. And over the years their friendship has admittedly become stronger. They know this. They have acknowledged to each other that they are probably closer than most "best friends", but they chalk it up to their careers and the situations they are sometimes forced to tackle together. Let's face it; most best friends will make it to their graves without having to save each other's lives. Not so with Jane and Maura. If Jane is not rescuing Maura from Hoyt and his apprentice or some other crazy, Maura is helping Frost identify the building that Jane is being held captive in. Despite rumors about mega-feminine doctor and the tough-acting cop, they have always maintained a platonic relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Holly Stewart is tentatively looking forward to her and Gail's trip. For one thing, it's Boston and Gail. She is also, sort of, looking forward to meeting Dr. Maura Isles, who is quite well known in their field of work. They have crossed paths at conferences, but never had the occasion to collaborate or even discuss things. Her only concern is Dr. Isles' reputation for being a little arrogant and controlling about her lab and findings, just like _she_ is. Still, Holly knows she can contribute to this case, having overseen the autopsy of Mr. Wilson's wife, Elizabeth. If nothing else, a few nights out in a great city like Boston with Gail will make the trip worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From what Dr. Isles has determined so far, Mr. Brian Wilson was the victim of a homicide by a single large-caliber gunshot wound to the back of the head. Information out of Canada indicates that his wife, Elizabeth Wilson, was also killed in the same way with the same weapon. If Dr. Isles was one to guess, it would appear that the couple was murdered by the same person, but Dr. Isles is not one to guess – much to the frustration of a certain Boston detective.

"Maura, come on. That cop and doctor are going to be here this afternoon. Is there really nothing else you have for me?" Jane whines as she sits in Maura's office. "No I don't, Jane. There are still sample results that have not come back yet and I still have some questions about the crime scene in Canada." "Well, okay, Maura." says Jane, pretending to be innocently thinking aloud, "I wonder if this Dr. Stewart has any theories or ideas? I did some research on her and it sounds like she is pretty good." Maura narrows her eyes, "Jane, I know what you are doing and it is not going to work. I am not so competitive that I will compromise my good judgment and make guesses about a case. Maybe someone like this Dr. Holly Stewart would _hypothesize_ that it appears there were several similarities and likely the same killer, but I would never do that."

Jane smiles. "Well of course not, Maura. You know I admire your principles. I am sure that this Dr. Stewart has nothing on you. You're brilliant. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to start looking at the similarities between these two homicides."

"What similarities?" Maura replies.

"Hypothesized ones. See you later." Jane says as she strolls out of the lab with Maura's report.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The City of Toronto and our police department wish to thank you for your hospitality and willingness to partner with us on this investigation." Gail states, as part of the brief introduction that she was actually coached to give by none other than her Superintendent mother. In fact, the very last words the Superintendent said to Gail was, "Do NOT embarrass us." That was right after the speech about stowing away her attitude and right before the conversation of "stay safe, my beloved daughter" never happened.

"I am Officer Gail Peck with Division 15 of the Toronto Police Department, and this is Dr. Holly Stewart, our forensic pathologist who completed the autopsy on Mrs. Elizabeth Wilson."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. I am the lead homicide investigator in this case. This is Dr. Maura Isles. She is our Chief Medical Examiner, and the person who completed Mr. Wilson's autopsy.

"Great" says Gail. "Why don't you and I talk about the case for a few minutes and let the nerds get acquainted?"


	2. Chapter 2 N&K

Chapter 2

"Nerds?" says Maura as she and Holly depart from the two cops. Slightly insulted by Gail's comment.

"Don't be offended, Dr. Isles, it's really a term of endearment for us science people." Says Holly. To Gail, all of us are nerds, but I am the Queen of the Nerds."

"How endearing."

Holly and Maura proceed to the morgue to look over Maura's findings on Mr. Wilson's autopsy and to discuss Holly's findings. Both women are impressed with each other's attention to detail and careful analysis of the evidence. Holly finds Dr. Isles to be a little dry, but every bit the scientist that she was expecting her to be. At this point, there is little to disagree upon. Both Mr. and Mrs. Wilson appear to have been killed by the same caliber gun, a 9mm, with a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. As of now, toxicology screens have not returned to determine if either person had drugs or other agents in their system. For now, they wait.

"Hey nerds!" Holly and Maura turn to see Gail and Jane standing at the doorway. "Detective Rizzoli has invited us out to eat, Holly. Are you guys about to done?" Gail says. "Actually, I believe I said I was going to go eat and you invited yourself." "Same difference" says Gail.

The four women agree to call it a night and end up at the Dirty Robber for some burgers.

"My kind of place, Detective." Gail says. "It's beer and burgers." Jane says dryly. "Exactly" says Gail.

The four women talk about the case for a few minutes before the conversation becomes a little more personal.

"I've been a cop for quite a few years. I was the youngest person to make detective in Boston and worked in the drug unit before coming to homicide." Replies Jane to Gail's inquiry.

"Marriage?" Kids? Either one of you?" Gail asks.

"Well, as nosey as you are, Officer, perhaps you should apply for a detective's position." Jane states. "But, no, I am not married and have no kids. And Maura is also single with no kids" Jane answers before Maura has a chance to. "What about you guys?" Jane asks, even though she doesn't really care.

Gail and Holly giggle and look at each other before Gail turns back to Jane and Maura. "Well, the good doctor and I have not tied the knot or planned for little Gails, but maybe someday." "Wait" Says Holly pretending to be insulted, "Why would they be little Gails? Why not little Hollys?"

Gail looks at Jane and Maura. "Are you guys alright? You both just got a little pale. Does our relationship bother the two of you?"

Over the course of Gail and Holly's relationship, Gail has become much more comfortable with herself and her relationship with Holly. She is fine showing minor PDAs and all of her friends and family know. She just realized, however, that this is the first time that she has been outside of her little cocoon professionally and just outed herself to, pretty much, a complete stranger who she is partnered with on a case. What are Gail's thoughts on the matter? "Oh well."

Gail looks at Jane and Maura for what seems like an hour, but it was more like 3 seconds. "Of course not!" Maura states honestly. "That explains why Dr. Stewart doesn't mind you calling her Queen of the Nerds. My term of endearment is Dr. Death!"

The four women laugh, but Gail notices that Jane has not said anything. "Rizzoli?" Gail says. "What? No. I don't care. It's really none of my business. As long as you guys are good at your jobs and can be professional, then I don't mind." Jane says.

"Professional?" Gail says. "You think I'm gonna _take_ Holly in Dr. Isles' lab? We're a little more reserved that that. Now the parking lot, maybe." Gail says with a mischievous grin toward Jane, while Holly just face palms herself.

"I don't get it?" Maura says. Clearly confused. "What would be the problem with you taking Dr. Stewart to my lab?" All eyes fall on Maura. "What?" Maura says. "Is she for real?" Gail says as she starts to laugh.

Jane is not sure what to make of this Gail Peck. She knows she is a cocky, arrogant, young cop. She is used to that. And Jane has seen her share of lesbian cops, but something about this dynamic with Gail and the doctor makes her uncomfortable. Now, somewhere, deep, DEEP, down in the recesses of her mind she might be aware why, but for now she thinks it may be the blatant sexual talk that always makes Jane a little uncomfortable.

"Well, of course I am real, Officer Peck. I am sitting right here."

"Okay, time to go, Maura." Says Jane rising to her feet and taking Maura's hand "You get even more literal when you have had a second glass of wine. Thanks for joining us" Jane says looking at Gail and Holly "We will see you guys tomorrow. I am going to drive Dr. Isles home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura walk into Maura's house. They agreed to watch a movie tonight, but Maura can tell when Jane's thoughts are preoccupied on other things. She is clearly not up for it.

"Jane, what is wrong?" You have been kinda quiet all night. What's is it?" Maura asks as they sit down on the couch.

"No. Nothing. I'm fine. It's just… doesn't it seem really unprofessional for Gail and Holly to be dating? I mean, workplace relationships usually turn out bad. AND they are working on this case together. With us. And, I dunno." Jane says, the frustration obvious in her voice.

"Jane. I don't see what the big deal is. Did you know that one study found that human resources professionals are even more likely to have office flings that other employees? Nearly 30%. It is not that unusual. Some companies have just begun having employees sign "Love Contracts" to protect the company from litigation." Maura says, in her best Google speech of the night. "And besides, YOU have had relationships with coworkers, Jane, and so have I."

"Yes, I have. And they turned out perfectly, now didn't they?" Jane shoots back.

"Well, just because they didn't work out for you or me doesn't mean that it won't work out for them. To be honest, I think they looked really cute together. " Maura says matter-of-factly. Looking Jane right in the eyes.

"You what?!" Shouted Jane. Nearly choking on her beer. "Are you serious? That Peck is like a female caveman. All smug and arrogant. A huge smart-ass. While that Dr. Stewart seems pretty nice and very smart. They are total opposites!"

"I know." Maura says. "They are pretty hot, huh?"

"Let's just watch, TV. How about that, Maur?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly arrive at the hotel and are exhausted. They each take their time getting ready for bed. From what they gathered today, Dr. Isles didn't find anything compelling either, which means that they may have a longer stay in Boston than they had first anticipated.

"Well, the good Detective Rizzoli seems pretty good at her job. A tad uptight, but she has been pretty thorough. We just don't have much to go on yet. How is Dr. Stiff? Haha! Get it? Dr. Stiff?" Gail laughs while Holly looks at her with a straight face. "Get it, Holly? Dr. Stiff… because she works on dead people and ..you know a play on words..oh nevermind. What did you think about her findings?"

"She is brilliant, Gail. And she has a hell of a fashion sense. Anyway, we have nothing either, except the obvious. That means that you and the detective need to do your cop stuff and bring us some stuff to process."

"Okay, now for the interesting question." Gail says "Do you have a feeling something is going on with those two? I know that you say my gaydar sucks, but I have a hunch. There is something about the way those two interact. They are mucho close, I think." Gail says and adds a wink.

"Yes, they are mucho close, Gail. They are best friends. At least that is what Dr. Isles told me." Holly says. "Although, I will admit that she does talk about the detective a lot more than you would expect for "friends", but who knows."

"Yeah, I think they are doing each other. No, I take that back. I think that Jane wants the doc. Not sure about the other way around." says Gail.

"And this is important to you, why?" Holly says. "We actually have a REAL mystery we are in town to solve. I think we would be better served by concentrating on that." Holly says as she rolls over to go to sleep. "Still, I got $50 bucks that says I can get the doc to admit her feelings about the cop before you get it out of Rizzoli?"

Gail laughs. "That's my girl. And it's on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I swear I try to post ASAP. I really appreciate your favs, follows, and especially your reviews. They are inspirational and they help me because they let me know if I am on the right track. I am determined to make this story enjoyable and fun, and I have discovered that writing humor is harder than drama. Much easier to know what people will find sad than what they will find funny. Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

The following day proved less than exciting as Gail and Jane began to look deeper into Mr. Wilson's construction company and financials. "Always follow the money" is the way Gail puts it. They started to become a little suspicious when phone calls to Wilson Construction were being forwarded directly to their legal counsel who seemed less than forthright with information. Why would you not want to assist in the capture of your CEO's murderer? Who stood to gain?

There were some things that they were assuming already. For one, Mr. Wilson was alive when he came to the United States, considering it would be brave for a murderer to carry his corpse through customs and his time of death suggested it. The likely target was Mr. Wilson, although it was a mystery why he was taken all the way to Boston only to be killed.

"Jesus, I am getting hungry" Gail says as she looks over to Jane. "Don't you ever eat? I find solving crimes on an empty stomach to be less than satisfying. Besides, I am ready for my Holly fix."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Oh God.. please don't do the whole mushy couple crap, it upsets my stomach." Gail smiles "Well, I guess that means that you don't want to hang out with me, Holly, and Dr. Isles tonight. That lovely, and I do mean _lovely, _medical examiner of yours invited us to dinner. But, I can't promise you I won't be mushy, so you probably don't want to attend. I am sure Dr. Isles would understand."

Jane squints. "What do you mean by _lovely _medical examiner?"

"I mean, _lovely _medical examiner" Gail says and adds an eyebrow wiggle.

"Are you supposed to say that about another woman? Aren't you like exclusive with Dr. Stewart?" says Jane, now giving Gail her full and undivided attention.

"Well, I said Dr. Isles was lovely, not that I want to make out with her. And she is hot, and I don't think I am cheating on Holly for saying so. Frankly, Holly thinks so, too, and I don't mind that she has been in the morgue, with Dr. Isles, all day, talking about all that science crap that probably turns them both on." Gail laughs as she gets up to get her coat.

"Well, I am going, too. I am getting hungry and I might as well go."

"Suit yourself." Gail says and smiles as she turns her back on the detective. Some people are just so damn easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your publications have been impressive, Dr. Stewart. You are very young to be so accomplished." Maura says with genuineness as they discuss their current projects.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I love my job. Can you believe I owe my entire relationship with Gail to my forensic lunchbox?"

"Your what?"

"That is how I met Gail. I was coming onto a crime scene with my forensic's bag and she thought it was a lunchbox. She actually said to me, "Hey lunchbox, you're not allowed down there." Holly laughs at the memory.

Maura is not exactly sure why, but she is very curious about the relationship between Gail and Holly. She meant what she told Jane –they _are _hot! But, it is not like Maura hasn't been around hot women before. It's not even like she hasn't being around hot lesbians before. So she is intrigued by her interest. Now, somewhere, deep, DEEP down in the recesses of her mind she might be aware why, but for now she just assumes it is because they are working so close together and Gail and Holly seem like such an interesting pairing.

"I appreciate you inviting Gail and me to dinner. I assume that Jane will also be attending? She certainly has an ..umm.. _presence _ about her." Holly says with a slight dreamy look on her face.

Maura squints. "What do you mean by _presence _about her?"

"Well, she is rather fun to look at. And very authoritative. And that voice. I mean.. come on. I don't know about her suspects, but if I had met her before I met Gail, she certainly could have gotten me to confess to _anything_ she wanted."

"Yes, well. There is Jane now with the love of your life, Gail. So, I guess we should go."

"Yes, let's." Holly says, smiling as she turns her back to the doctor. Some people are just so damn easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For what seems like an hour to Jane Rizzoli (but in actuality was less than a minute) Gail and Holly share a few private whispers and Gail sneaks in a quick kiss before returning their attention back to the detective and medical examiner - who suddenly appear as stiff and pale as the people who end up on Maura's exam table.

"So you guys are best friends. You know, Holly and I started out as best friends. She rescued me from an endless stream of blind dates that my mother set me up with. If I had to sit in front of one more man with a fake accent, I was going to commit a felony."

"Oh, so your relationship with Dr. Stewart is your first same-sex relationship?" Maura asked with genuine curiosity, which earned her a slight poke from Jane to the side who was not so interested and did not want to go there.

"Yes. She is. And we will both be each other's last." Gail says as she gives a quick smile to Holly.

"That's so sweet. Isn't that sweet, Jane?" Maura says, turning to the brunette with a smile.

"Yes. So sweet…. Like antifreeze." Jane says, adding that last part under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly arrive back at their hotel laughing hysterically before they even entered the door. They were convinced beyond convinced that they were right about their Boston comrades and frankly were having a ball because of it. In some ways they feel bad for them. They are obviously crazy about each other, and the sexual tension between them makes other people want to get a room or light up a cigarette after they have been around.

"Just so you know, Baby, I do not plan on losing this bet. I have the good detective eating out of the palm of my hand. It will not be long until she unleashes her deepest secret to me.. Mwa-ha-ha-ha" Gail says adding her evil laughter for good measure.

"Yes, well, my Beloved, I do not plan on losing either. I don't think the fashionista doctor will be leaving me alone with Jane for a while. Let's just say I gave her a few things to think about today." Holly smiles and crawls over to Gail who is lying on the bed.

"I was just thinking, Gail. Our poor new friends really have no idea what they are missing, now do they? I just had a fond memory of when I first showed YOU what you had been missing." Holly says seductively as she moves on top of Gail.

Gail starts to squirm under Holly .. "Yes, well. Maybe you can refresh my memory of those events?"

Holly smiles… "I think I can do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again Jane sits in Maura's living room distracted. Her thoughts tumbling around and around in her head. Do they have to be so open about everything? I mean, God. It's one thing to be in a relationship, but does everybody have to partake in it. And calling Maura _lovely. _Well, she really is lovely, but she doesn't know the half of it. And because of that, what gives her the right to…

"Earth to Jane. I know something is troubling you when you have hardly touched your beer. Seriously. When that happens I consider taking your temperature. What is going on?"

"Maura. How can those two not get under your skin? The cutesy glances. The little whispers. That doesn't bother you at all?"

"Okay. I am assuming you are talking about Gail and Holly. No, Jane, it doesn't bother me. It's called a r-o-m-a-n-t-i-c r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p." Maura enunciates to make her point. "It's kind of what you do."

"Yes, well, you didn't look entirely comfortable either, Dr. Smartass." Jane stated, referring to her reaction while Gail and Holly were whispering to each other.

"That is true, but I really just felt uncomfortable because I could feel how uncomfortable YOU were getting. You don't have much of a poker face, Jane Rizzoli." Maura says as she takes another sip of wine.

"This coming from the person who breaks out in hives anytime they lie. Let's not lecture me on how I react to things."

"Jane, can you really look at me and tell me that you wouldn't want to have that kind of relationship? That you wouldn't want to love someone so much that you could care less about who was around, you just wanted to be with that person?" Maura's voice is soft and suddenly more serious as she looks directly into Jane's eyes.

"Maura… I…I really need to get a new beer. This one is too hot." And with that, Jane is off to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this may not be as funny, but I hope there are a few chuckles. Sometimes you have to be pushed to get outside of your comfort zone and it's not always fun. I really appreciate your favs, follows, and I seriously love your reviews. Please take the time. Thanks!**

"Oh, come on, Detective. Everybody knows you guys are hot for each other. The entire Boston Police Department calls you guys Rizzles!" – Gail Peck

Xxxxxxx

In the last 48 hours Gail and Jane managed to find to find out some interesting things about Wilson Construction. While the company had once had an excellent reputation, rumors of fraud began to surface. Nothing had been filed in the courts, but some outsiders began to talk about dissatisfied business owners and home buyers who felt they were not getting their money's worth. Did someone get screwed and then took their revenge?

There were rumors of incomplete / half-ass work, the use of cheaper materials than had been agreed upon and purchased, and some shady billing. The two officers couldn't help but wonder why there had not been a lawsuit if these rumors had any validity. As it turns out, Mr. Wilson did not use his passport to get into the United States, so their original thought that someone would not have the guts to sneak him alive or dead into the country were actually wrong. Someone did have the balls to do just that.

"So, detective, I know that you said that Dr. Isles is not married. Are either one of you seeing someone?" Gail asks casually as she stands up to stretch.

"No, neither one of us is seeing someone. Why?" Jane is getting annoyed with Gail's personal questions. She really doesn't like it when they involve Maura. She hates it even more when they involve Maura and her in the same sentence.

"I was just wondering. I think that Dr. Isles is very nice and I guess I am just surprised that she is single. I am sure she would have no problem finding someone if she wanted to. Hell, I have a few friends that would like to meet her." Gail winks at Jane who is obviously less than pleased with the idea.

"Yes, well, you guys live in Toronto. Besides, Maura is not gay. Hello?" Jane rolls her eyes and tries to go back to reading her notes, but even the thought of Maura coupled up with someone is distracting – especially a woman.

"Rule #1 of diversity training about gay people, Rizzoli, we don't just know gay people. I have a full complement of straight friends that I can call upon if I am in the mood for a really boring time." Gail laughs at her own joke while Jane just stares at her.

"So, I do know men I can set her up with. But, you know, Rizzoli, I am not saying that you are wrong, but if I were you, I would never place bets on who you think people find attractive." Gail chuckles at herself "Well, actually, I _would_ do that. But, I am just saying you can't always know. I was straight, until I wasn't. Maura is a very open-minded person. I doubt if she would sound as dogmatic about it as you."

Before Jane has a chance to respond, although she had no clue what she would say, she is relieved to see Maura and Dr. Stewart enter the bullpen. "Thank Christ" she thinks.

"Have you guys had any luck?" Holly says as she moves to Gail's side and looks at her and Jane.

"Well, it appears that Wilson Construction may have some enemies. Jane found that they have a subcontractor here in the states, so they actually do business internationally. I was thinking that we may have to take a trip to Toronto to follow up on some of the leads that we have found down here. What say you, Detective? I am sure you can get permission to go."

"I'll talk to Cavenaugh. Tell me, do you guys actually use bullets up in Canada or do you just have those little guns that shoot out a flag?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura opted to skip the dinner proposition from Gail and Holly and spend the evening alone. That includes being away from her favorite detective. Not that she really wanted to be way from her, but Maura is starting to see that Gail and Holly's presence has been having an effect on their relationship.

Jane used to have no problem snuggling up with her on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. Now, Jane seems to jump at the slightest touch between them. Jane was always up for a sleepover, either at her place or Maura's, but now she seems to find any excuse she can to end the evening at separate homes.

Perhaps the most hurtful thing is the way Jane is emotionally relating to her. Or rather not relating to her. She isn't teasing her like she usually does. She doesn't compliment her like she usually does. She hasn't been confiding in her like she usually does. And she doesn't smile at her the way she usually does. And that hurts the most. What is going on with them? Is something going on with them?

Maura thinks back on her earlier conversation with Holly…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Isles, I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day about Jane. That was probably out of line. I know she is your best friend. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Maura looks up at Holly and puts on a forced smile. "It's fine, Dr. Stewart. Besides, I am not embarrassed or uncomfortable saying that my friend is a very attractive woman. It does not surprise me that women find her to be…umm…desirable."

Holly narrows her eyes. She is not a detective, but she finds that statement to be a little revealing. "Dr. Isles, are you saying that you have seen other women show interest in Jane?"

Maura sighed. How did they end up talking about Jane again?

"Well, Jane had to go undercover as a lesbian to catch a killer. We set her up to have blind dates at this lesbian bar with several women. You could say that _ALL _of them seemed interested in Jane." Maura moves to the other side of the table and avoids eye contact with Holly.

"Wait, you were there for the operation? Isn't that a little unusual and dangerous?" Holly asks.

"Well, I was pretending to be a barmaid and I was collecting the date's glasses and bagging them for testing. It is not unusual for me to help out, but Jane was not crazy about it that night."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that my dress was pretty revealing. Jane is not crazy about me wearing anything that is super provocative. And that dress was certainly provocative. It was both too low and too high for her liking. And, poor Jane inadvertently got a prolonged look at my cleavage."

Holly laughs. "Yes, poor Jane! That must have been pure hell. Wait… How does one get an inadvertent prolonged look at someone's cleavage?" Holly wonders aloud.

Maura opens her mouth to answer, only to realize she doesn't have an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ringing of her doorbell snaps Maura back to the present as she gets out of her bath and heads down stairs. She wasn't expecting to see Jane at her door, but she would never complain.

"Maura, I am sorry to drop by so late, but can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Jane is still standing on the front porch, when ordinarily she would already be in the kitchen fishing out a beer.

"Of course. Come in." Maura leads Jane to the kitchen and sit in silence for a few moments.

"Jane, is something on your mind?"

"Um, well, yeah. I thought I should tell you that Peck may end up trying to set you up with someone when we go to Toronto. She was talking about it today at the station" Jane looks at Maura with a serious face and Maura can't help but laugh.

"Okay, Jane. You came over here at this hour to warn me about that? I am so glad you did, I will be sure to pack my chastity belt."

"Maura it's not funny. She may end up trying to set you up with a woman. She said she may know some guys, too, but then she hinted that you may not be as straight as … you know.. as you are."

"And if that were true, Jane, would it bother you that much if I dated a woman?" This time it is Maura who becomes serious and Jane laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have had this conversation. Remember? Hello? You were the one who wondered what kind of women we would be interested in _IF_ we liked women.. which implies that you don't already." Jane smirks as if she has won some kind of prize, and the effect on Maura is …annoyance.

"That is true, Jane, but I am also aware that sexuality is a fluid thing. I am not closed off to possibilities and new experiences. In short, you don't know what or _who_ I am capable of doing." Maura moves forward challenging Jane. She can feel her heart ramming against her ribs and she is experiencing several emotions all at once. It is only now that Maura begins to see what is happening between them.

Maura's words cause a knot to form in Jane's stomach and she is not sure why. What the hell is happening here? Out of denial, Jane lashes out at the easiest target. "Well, Jesus Christ, there really must be a "gay agenda" because it seems to be working on you! Gail and Holly have hosed you down in rainbows."

That hurt.

Trying not to cry and become anymore upset than she already is, Maura takes a few deep breaths before speaking. Ever the thinker, she can't help but realize that she feels _personally _offended by what Jane just said. Not that Jane was implying that Gail and Holly were influencing her sexuality, because she knows that is ridiculous, but something else and she is not sure why.

"Jane. I am going to decide to ignore that because I know you are a good, open-minded person and you don't really think that way. I know that you would usually not speak that way to me, either. I think you should go and we can both get some sleep and we will feel better tomorrow. Have a good night."

With that, Maura leaves Jane standing in her kitchen as she heads up the stairs to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly are seated in a restaurant enjoying their last few nights in Boston before returning back to Toronto. They are not sure if they will have to come back to Boston, so they want to enjoy the city.

"I am a little nervous about going back home. I don't have all of the baggage here that I have up in Toronto with my mother. Wait till Rizzoli sees how I am treated up there. She treats me like I am a young officer, and I am, but I do admire her, Holly. I am learning a lot from her. I can tell she is starting to respect my ideas." Gail looks down at their adjoined hands.

"Gail, if Detective Rizzoli respects you down here, she will respect you up there."

"I suppose you are right. You know, I may have hinted that I might try to set Dr. Isles up when we go up there." Gail smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Holly.

"Oh, that was a good one, Baby. Did Rizzoli break?"

"No, but she clearly objected to the idea. Isles?"

"No, but I did find out that Rizzoli has a thing about protecting her honor. We are going to be in Toronto with them soon. We will have the home court advantage, Love.

"The what?"

"Oh never mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane Rizzoli is lying down on her bed lost in thought. She hurt her Maura. The image of Maura's face was branded in her mind. How could she say something so mean to her? Of course she didn't really mean what she said, but the feeling that she got when Maura said something about "doing someone" enraged her. What she doesn't understand though, is why?

Jane shakes her head and for the first time allows herself to think about her feelings for Maura. In the quiet of her room, with a sleeping Jo Friday at her feet, Jane sighs and says out loud…"Whatever happens, I am not going on an Olivia Cruise."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Thoughts? Leave a review and Gail will tell you a dirty joke. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I owe ya'll such a huge apology. I hate unfinished stories, too, so I didn't mean to make people wait this long for an update. Since my last one, I finished my doctorate, went on several vacations and started a new job. I swear I did not mean to abandon the story this long. I promised in the last chapter that if you left a review that Gail would tell you a dirty joke. I sent the dirty jokes to most of you, but if you signed on as a guest then I could not private you a joke. **

**From Gail: My lesbian neighbors bought me a Rolex for Christmas. I guess they misunderstood me when I said I wanna watch!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I saw the flowers on your desk, Dr. Isles. Does someone have a secret admirer?" Holly joked as she walked up to Maura in the morgue.

"No, those would be from Jane. She hurt my feelings yesterday and decided to send me some flowers and a nice card to apologize. Very sweet," Maura replied, completely unaware of the dreamy grin on her face.

"Well that is mighty nice. Gail usually sends me flowers for the same reason. Well, that or if she is looking to get lucky," Holly grinned and winked at Maura.

"Well, I can _assure_ you that Jane is not looking to get lucky with me."

Holly is a scientist. Just like Maura. Both are nerds and both can be socially awkward and miss a social cue every now and then, but Holly was pretty sure she picked up a hint of disappointment in that last statement.

"How can you be so sure of that, Dr. Isles?" Holly said jokingly.

"Well, for one thing Jane is straight and my best friend. And apparently Gail told her that she may try to set me up with someone when we get to Toronto. She must have insinuated to Jane that maybe I would agree to go out with a woman. Well, Jane being Jane rushed right over to "warn" me. I was a little confused as to why I needed to be warned. Jane insisted it was because I am straight, so I just asked Jane what she would think if that were not entirely true. She became angry and said a few hurtful things. I promise, she really isn't small-minded like that. I don't know what got into her. But, it was clear that she wasn't crazy about you and Gail hosing me down in rainbows."

"What did me and Gail do?" Holly said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh nevermind."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rizzoli sits at her desk lost in thought. She is a master of keeping her personal business and emotions out of work, but today is different. It appears that her personal business and her work are in the same building just a few floors away from one another. Lack of sleep and her late-night acknowledgement of some kind of emotional development toward Maura have her distracted. She is on edge and frustrated. 'Why has this all happened now?' She thinks. She was perfectly content with her relationship with Maura and now she is thinking about things she should not be thinking about. In addition, the chances of Maura thinking the same thing are less than zero, in her mind. And then there is Peck.

"Good morning, Rizzoli," Gail says with a smile as she walks in with her coffee and takes a seat (completely unaware of the storm brewing inside of the hot-headed detective).

For whatever reason, Gail looking happy and well-rested while Jane was feeling perturbed and sleep-deprived didn't set well with the detective. That and the fact that she still harbored some belief (even though she knew it was wrong) that it is Gail and Holly's relationship that has stirred up the emotional pot between she and Maura. In Jane's mind, there really wasn't anything left to do except pick a fight.

"I have been here for 45 minutes, Peck. This is a murder investigation. I know that time doesn't really matter to cops who are just handing out parking tickets all day, but when working real cases with me, I expect you to be here early and ready to work," Jane snapped.

Gail was genuinely surprised by the remark and Jane's tone. She had not been on the receiving end of a very irritated Jane before. Using great restraint and trying to avoid provoking the detective further, Gail decided to simply agree to be there earlier from then on.

"Well, _excuse _me, Rizzoli. I don't recall you telling me what time you expected me to be here. I will be here early tomorrow."

Gail expected that to be the end of it, but this is Jane Rizzoli.

"Yes, you will. Maybe having your girlfriend here with you is a distraction. I expect people to be at their best when I work with them. You are here to work a case, this isn't a romantic getaway."

Jane gave Gail her best 'don't mess with me' look and expected her to cower down, but this is Gail Peck.

Angry at the insinuation that Holly's presence is a problem, Gail fired back. "Hey! Don't get grumpy with me just because you haven't figured out a way to shag YOUR medical examiner. Maybe if you did you would be a lot more pleasant."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Gail briefly closed her eyes long enough to think, 'Shit, so much for not provoking her, Peck.'

The entire bullpen went silent as Jane stood up. Everyone had heard what Gail said and they were deciding if they should watch or hide under their desks. Nobody, NOBODY, spoke to Jane Rizzoli that way and certainly not about her relationship with Maura.

Yes, rumors about them had circulated for some time, but because her colleagues valued their manhood and/or their lives, nobody dared insinuate anything to Jane.

"What did you just say to me?" Jane was furious. So furious that she found a zone beyond traditional Italian shouting. She barely raised her voice. The veins in her neck popped out and her jaw clenched.

Gail stood her ground and looked Jane right in the eyes. She wasn't looking to fight, but she was not going to be intimidated by a pompous detective. Elaine Peck is her mother. Enough said.

"You heard what I said, Rizzoli. I don't know what your problem is today, but I think you should back off. I don't appreciate you bringing up Holly about anything. She is only here to help our investigation and she hasn't been in my way at all."

Jane stepped toward Gail who didn't move an inch. "If it wouldn't cause some kind of international police bullshit problem, I would be sending one broken-ass beat cop back to Canada."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell anybody if you want to start something, Rizzoli. Maybe it would be good for you… you know? Might help with some of that sexual frustration," Gail gave Rizzoli a wink and a grin and that was it.

Jane began to lunge forward and Korsak and Frost grabbed ahold of her and held her back. Gail made no move toward Jane, but neither did she move away.

Jane was still being restrained when Maura and Holly entered the bullpen. Both were shocked having heard the latter part of the argument as they stepped off of the elevator.

"What is going on here?" Maura said, looking back and forth between Jane and Gail.

"It's nothing, Maura. You guys can let me go. I am not going to do anything."

Korsak and Frost let Jane go, but that certainly was not going to be the end of it for Maura.

"I don't think so, Jane. Clearly it was something if you almost had a physical altercation with Officer Peck over being sexually frustrated. Although that is a strange reason to fight in the workplace. Statistically, people usually argue over differences on how to complete work-related duties."

Jane closed her eyes and shook her head as her colleagues, including Gail, snickered at Maura's words.

"We weren't fighting over that, Maura. We were fighting because Gail here doesn't' know when to keep her big, inappropriate mouth shut. Her head is constantly in the gutter, which is probably where she belongs."

Round two.

"Ha! Excuse me, Rizzoli? Do you honestly think that I am the only person who thinks this about you and Maura? Oh, come on, Detective. Everybody knows you guys are hot for each other. The entire Boston Police Department calls you guys Rizzles!"

Both Jane and Maura stood dumbfounded at Gail's words. Although she wasn't aware she was doing it, Jane began to look around the room at her colleagues - who curiously began to look away and busy themselves with other things. Even Korsak and Frost.

"Rizzoli and Peck. Get your asses in my office right this minute," Cavenaugh's voice boomed over the bustle of busy-looking detectives and snapped Gail and Jane out of their focus on each other.

This day was obviously about to get even better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cavenaugh slammed the door behind Jane and Gail when they entered the office. He was clearly pissed about their behavior in the bullpen.

"Look you two. This is my department and that is my bullpen. Whatever problem you guys have with each other, you deal with it away from here. I better never see what I saw out there again."

"Sir" Jane began "I don't think I can work with this woman any longer. She is rude, she is insinuating that Maura and I are in some kind of romantic relationship, and she just isn't a good cop."

Cavenaugh wasn't hearing it. "Rizzoli, we have too many man hours on this case to not see it through. You will work together and that is final. And frankly, I don't care if she is talking about you, and Maura, or Rizzles, whatever, you will just have to grow thicker skin!"

"What did you just say, Sir?" Rizzoli felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Did her _boss_ just refer to her and Maura as Rizzles?

"Oh, uh, nothing." Cavenaugh stated as he sat down and looked at his desk. "You are both dismissed."

Gail may or may not have grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well? I hope it was worth it. This is only my second fanfic. Thanks for all of your favorites, follows, and your reviews. They really, really are appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows. Your feedback is helpful and encouraging. I am not a seasoned fanfic writer, so I do appreciate it. **

Jane and Maura lay on their backs on Jane's bed staring at the ceiling. The events of the day going through their minds and they were completely submerged in their own thoughts.

After the argument/near brawl with Gail and the immediate humiliation that ensued, the remainder of the day was kind of fuzzy. Jane vaguely recalled her follow-up conversation with Gail and their rather smart decision to split up on following a couple of leads. They managed to avoid each other for the rest of the day.

Still, that did nothing for Jane's discomfort while sitting in the bullpen. She had spent years inside that room and up until today felt just as comfortable in there as she did in her own home. As a woman on the force, she had certainly taken her share of gags and pranks, but there was something about Gail's words that made her feel like she was the butt of some joke for years.

And to make it worse, it was not just from people like Crowe, who she would have expected it from – it was from her friends. For the first time since she could remember, she was uncomfortable with her colleagues.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I'd really like to know what _you _are thinking," Jane said somberly.

"Well, I was thinking that I had intended to go shopping at one of my favorite boutiques because there was a sale, but it appears I am too late."

Jane sat up and looked down at Maura like she just told Jane she is a Yankees fan.

"Are you serious, Maura? That is what you were thinking about the entire time that we have been laying here? We are in the middle of a scandalous affair that we were not aware of - according to all of our colleagues - and you are thinking about shoes?" Jane was riled. Running her hands through her hair and shaking her head.

"I did think about it!" Maura said forcefully, before softly adding, "For a few minutes."

"A few minutes? I can't think of anything else. That damn Peck and her mouth. Rizzles and Cavenaugh. You coming in and telling everyone I was fighting with Peck over being sexually frustrated. That helped a lot - by the way - Maura. My partners are in on this. GAWD!"

"Jane, I am sorry that I thought you were fighting over being sexually frustrated. I just misunderstood what was going on. I _am_ a little shocked and wonder why they are so convinced, but I am very sorry this is so upsetting to you," Maura said looking sad.

"You damn right, I'm upset! Nothing could be worse. Nothing," Jane said, her frustration reaching its peak.

Feeling dejected, Maura responded, "Wow. Well.. I didn't realize that the notion of being linked to me in a romantic way is the worst thing imaginable," Maura said softly as she rose from the bed. "Jane, I have to go."

Maura walked out of the bedroom heading for Jane's front door with Jane in hot pursuit.

"Wait, Maura. You know I didn't mean it like that. Please. I am sorry. That wasn't what I meant," Jane tried to reach for Maura's arm, but she gently pulled away.

"I know you didn't, Jane, but I still need to go. We leave for Toronto tomorrow. So at least you won't have to see those guys at the station for a while. Save you some of the embarrassment. Have a good night," and with that, Maura Isles was gone.

Jane sat on her couch and threw her head back against the cushion. _How is possible that I could be such an asshole twice in one week? _

With a deep sigh, Jane speaks to the ceiling, "If I keep this up, I may as well endorse my payroll check over to Marley's Flower Shop."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well done, Gail. If you were still worried about what Jane thinks about you, I think you can put your concern to rest. It is probably pretty obvious now."

"You weren't there, Holly. She was being a total bitch to me from the moment I walked in. I tried not to get into it with her, but she said that you being here with me was probably making me do a bad job because you are distracting me. It pissed me off, so I said what I said."

"Yeah, Gail, I get that. But, it really isn't okay that you said something about people thinking they are sleeping together."

"Oh, wait. She can say something about me and my girlfriend, but I can't say something to her? That hardly seems fair."

"Well, maybe it's not, but that really is the way it should have been. Gail - listen, honey. This life is still kind of new to you. I am not minimizing what you have been through by being with me, but you really kind of had an easy time coming out. Your family was fine with it. Well, at least Elaine didn't have you committed. Your co-workers were fine with it, except for the few you didn't really care about anyway."

"It really is not that simple for everyone, Gail. And there is kind of this unspoken rule that you never, ever "out" someone. It can cost them dearly, Gail. You really don't know Rizzoli or the people she works with. Did you see that small crucifix around her neck? Gail, there could be a lot of reasons she may not want to face her feelings about Maura if she has them, and they may not have anything to do with her being a coward. It doesn't matter that people already suspect it. We can't turn on people like us. And besides, we really don't know if it is true or not."

"But Holly, we have been _betting_ on them admitting their feelings to us."

"I know, Gail. But we have kept that between us. We are not talking about them to other people."

"Fine. You're right. If I get the chance I will try to apologize for it. We are going to Toronto tomorrow; I will figure out some way to tell her. I am sorry about this, Holly. Did anything exciting happen to you today?"

Holly sighed. "Oh, just the usual."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Frankie, Come on in. What's up?" Jane says, surprised that her little brother is at her door so late.

"Just thought I would come by and see how you are doing after your big fight with Peck. Oh, and how is Maura? I have to say, if it weren't for the fact that it was about you, watching that argument between Maura and Dr. Stewart would have been a the funniest thing ever!"

Thoroughly confused, Jane asks, "What argument between Maura and Dr. Stewart?"

"Maura didn't tell you? I happened to be down in the morgue after your fight with Peck to ask questions about a case when they started arguing. Janie, I have never heard anything like it."

"Why? What do you mean?" Jane asks, fully invested in this story.

"Well…they're nerds! And they were…. fighting like nerds."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Dr. Stewart called you a "repressed tyrannical bigot." Maura clearly did not like Dr. Stewart saying that about you, so she responded that Officer Peck was "knuckle-dragging Neanderthal." It got worse from there. Janie, they said things to each other that I couldn't even understand. Some of it wasn't even in English. Latin, maybe? I almost started to laugh, but then I thought that both of these women work on dead people and have saws and stuff."

"Maura got into an argument with Dr. Stewart over me?" the thought of it making Jane smile even though she knew it shouldn't.

"You're surprised? She loves you, Janie. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get back from Toronto," Frankie said as he headed for the door.

"Hey Frankie, I need to know, did you know about the rumors about me and Maura?" Jane looked down at her feet. "Did you talk about us, too?"

"Jane," Frankie paused until Jane looked at him. "I would be dishonest if I said I never heard the rumors. And, I have been around for some Rizzles conversations with Frost and Korsak, but they legitimately think that you guys would make a cute couple. I never really participated in it. Honestly, I didn't get upset about it either. You want to know why? It's because if it's not true, then it doesn't really matter what anyone thinks. And if it is true, then it still doesn't matter what anyone thinks, and I would still have no reason to get upset. There would be nothing shameful about it. Love ya, Sis," and Frankie left.

Jane lay on her back staring up at the ceiling once more. This time trying to get a mental picture of Maura and Dr. Stewart arguing in the morgue. _Maura stuck up for me. Maura got into a verbal altercation over me. _

"Alright damnit, I am just gonna say it… that is pretty freaking hot!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way! For the most part, I want this to be a fun story to read. I love your comments because they inspire writing and, frankly, it just feels good. **

The following morning started as awkward as one would expect - Gail and Holly staying as far away from Jane and Maura as possible as they sat at the gate waiting for their plane to Toronto. Even more awkward was the silence between Jane and Maura.

Maura had not quite forgiven the detective for her insensitive behavior the day before. A good cup of coffee and an adorable puppy-dog look from Jane made it impossible for the scientist to stay mad at her.

At this point, Jane has semi-accepted that she had some kind of romantic feelings for Maura, but honestly thinks they may have been "implanted", if you will, because of Gail and Holly's meddling and suggestive behavior.

She completely ignores the other evidence, like her insane jealousy over any guy that Maura dates; her physical need to touch Maura in some way at least once during the day; her inability to imagine life without her; her willingness to die right beside her in raging flood of toxic water, her not-so-hidden admiration, attraction, and adoration of all things Maura, etc., etc.

Still, Jane thinks that her newly realized feelings are a waste of time at best, and potentially damaging to her friendship at worst. There is no way, no way, that Maura would be interested in her.

Maura dates men. Loves men. Loves sleeping with men. Makes no secrets about it. What a complete waste of time it would be to knowingly pursue a heartbreak.

Jane can acknowledge that there have been times when it seemed like Maura was flirting with her, but Maura likes to flirt. Maura can't help it if she is charming. She doesn't mean anything by it.

"Jane, are you alright? You have been staring out the window looking at the tarmac for a while," Maura said as she cocked her head to the side and looked at Jane's face.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I am fine. Just thinking about the case. I hope we don't have to be in Canada for long. This Wilson case has taken us longer to figure out than I had anticipated. Still, I think we will find some answers up here," Jane said, silently applauding herself for making up such a convincing BS reason for daydreaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting her seat back kicked for the 10th time from the little boy directly behind her, Gail leans over to Holly, "You know, Rizzoli's medical examiner upgraded them to first class. Just saying," Gail says in low-grade whine.

"Yes. Well, Rizzoli's medical examiner is also an Isles. I am sure her pampered hiney wouldn't be caught dead in coach. I still have a mountain of student loan debt," Holly says with a semi-smile.

"I thought you liked Dr. Isles. Have you developed some kind of problem with her? You said she is really good and you liked her."

"Oh, no, no. All is well."

"We probably would have had a better chance at the whole mile high club thing had we been in first class," Gail said as she wiggled brow

"Gail.. you have issues."

Xxxxxx

"I feel slightly guilty for upgrading to first class and not even saying something to Dr. Stewart and Officer Peck. Do you?"

"Yeah, I feel terrible about it," Jane says as she leans her seat way back, closes her eyes and stretches her long legs out in front of her.

Maura giggles. "Jane, you're awful."

"Now, now, Maura. Don't be calling me awful. You're the one who upgraded us to first class without even considering Dr. Stewart and Peck's feelings. Remember that. By the way, how are you and Dr. Stewart getting along?" Jane asks, barely able to hide the grin on her face.

Maura looked sideways at Jane. Had someone told Jane about her argument with Dr. Stewart? Maura prided herself on her usually dignified way of handling disagreements, so she took _herself_ aback a little bit when she behaved like a lioness defending a cub when Dr. Stewart came out swinging with insults about Jane.

Even now, she gets a little annoyed when remembering the condescending way Dr. Stewart corrected her when she said "Oh no, you did not.," Maura said with her hands on her hips. "It's 'oh no you didn't', Dr. Isles," Dr. Stewart said with a grin and a wagging finger.

"We are getting along fine, Jane. She is a good pathologist. Why do you ask?" Maura asked innocently.

With her eyes still closed, Jane just shrugs. "No reason. Oh, Maura, I have a question. How do you say knuckle-dragging Neanderthal in Latin?"

"Shit."

"Language, Maura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gail, so glad you are back. I hope that you did Toronto Police Department proud while in Boston," Superintendent Elaine Peck stated with an undertone that actually meant "_You better not have embarrassed us while you were away!"_

This was the moment that Gail dreaded since realizing they were going to have to come to Toronto to continue their investigation. If there was anyone in the world that can make Gail feel like she is 5 years old, it is her mother.

"Yes, _Moth- "_

"You must be Detective Jane Rizzoli and you are Dr. Maura Isles. Welcome to Toronto PD," Elaine states, effectively cutting off Gail. "Dr. Isles, I trust that you found Dr. Stewart was quite thorough and Detective Rizzoli I … .appreciate you taking Gail under your wing and allowing her to help with this investigation," Elaine said with a clear undertone being "_I know she can be an immature brat."_

Jane couldn't help but be slightly amused. What do you know? Officer Peck didn't appear so big now. Her smart mouth effectively shut up. A quick look over at Holly revealed she was not so happy with the Superintendent's words, but knew better than to say something.

About 10 minutes into the Superintendent's tour of the department, Jane began to get an even better picture of the dynamics between Peck and her mother. After all, if anyone had "dynamics" with their mother, it was Jane, so she could certainly spot it.

"So, Detective, have you had some other detectives helping you with this investigation? Gail has had a few opportunities to try for detective, but hasn't applied herself and taken the examination. This is such an important investigation, I certainly hope that you have some good help," Elaine stated with words dripping with condescension about Gail.

That was it. The Superintendent's belittling of Gail was so obvious that Jane could tell that even Maura had picked up on it. Peck can be a jerk, but not a bad cop. She knows this, despite what she said about her before. And besides, moms shouldn't do this shit to their kids.

"Well, Superintendent Peck, I have no doubt that when Officer Peck is ready to become a detective that she will succeed. She is intelligent, she conducts herself professionally and has good instincts. I wouldn't hesitate to have her on my team," Jane stated honestly, much to the surprise of one wide-eyed Gail Peck.

"Oh. Well, I am glad that Gail performed satisfactorily. I have a meeting. Gail, please finish the tour for Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles," Elaine said before turning and walking down the hallway.

Gail turned to Jane having no idea what to say. Fortunately, Jane saved the moment again. "Peck, I am sure there are no good burger joints up here, but I am still starving. Food now, tour later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Perfect. Nothing like having Rizzoli jump to my rescue with my mother. She already thinks that I am just a punk cop. Now she thinks I am a pampered, punk cop. One that gets pushed around by her own mother," Gail sighs as she lies flat on her back on their bed.

"Gail, perhaps you weren't there for that conversation. It didn't sound to me like Rizzoli thinks that way about you at all."

"She was just taking pity on me," Gail said solemnly.

"Gail, honey, I don't think she would have had to say all of that if she was just feeling sorry for you. Now listen, this is the first night back home from our trip and I, for one, have missed our bed and seeing my pampered, punk cop being on top of it," Holly said as she moved toward the bed undressing as she went.

"Why, Holly, are you actually going to try to distract me from my brief state of depression with sex? Do you think I am that easy?"

"Yes."

"I have had a rough day, Holly. What if I just want to be held? Nurtured?" Gail said sarcastically.

"You're right, Gail. I know you are not that shallow. But, I meant what I said about missing you being on our bed, so, let's compromise. I will lie here beside you and take care of myself while thinking about you, and then I will just hold you all night. How does that sound?" Holly says as she passes over Gail.

Gail reaches out and pulls Holly toward her, "You may very well be evil incarnate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura tries paying attention to the television as she sits snuggled up to Jane on the sofa in her hotel room. Jane never ceases to amaze her sometimes. She is one of the most moody, crass people she knows, but nobody has a heart like hers. Look at her. She is brave and beautiful and ..

"Maura! Do I have a bat in the cave or something?" Jane questions.

"I'm sorry, what?" Maura says snapping out of it.

"Do I have something in my nose? You have been staring at me," Jane giggles at Maura's reddening face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what you did for Officer Peck at the police station today. It was really sweet, Jane. You are really sweet.

Now it is Jane's turn to become red.

"Nah, Maura. I just can't help but help the underdog," Jane said, dismissing the compliment.

"Kind of like how I can't help staring at you sometimes, Jane." Maura surprised herself saying it, but wasn't about to take it back. Looking directly into Jane's eyes, she extended a clear invitation. All Jane had to do was accept.

Jane's heart began beating faster and her head became fuzzy. She had never knowingly been on the receiving end of what was clearly Maura making a pass at her. A minor mental breakdown ensued.

_Oh my God _

_I feel like my mother is watching.._

_Oh my God_

_I'm going to hell…_

_Oh my God _

_This is all because I made fun of that butch gym teacher …_

"Jane!" Maura semi-shouted while grabbing Jane by the shoulders. "Are you okay? You look like you are going to pass out."

"Um.. yes! I am sorry, Maura. I am not feeling so well. I think I should go lie down. I am sorry. I'll talk to you in the morning." Jane rose from the couch, kissed Maura and top of her head and headed for her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stares at the ceiling for what seemed like hours after leaving Maura alone on the couch. One thought keeps replaying over and over in her mind.. "This will be the day of my greatest regret."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Thank you for your favorites and follows. I especially appreciate the comments. This has been a little difficult to write since I am working with two couples. It helps to hear from you folks if I am doing them justice. Thanks!**

Maura stood in front of her mirror the following morning finishing her make-up routine and mentally chastising herself for her behavior toward Jane the night before. _What was I thinking? I clearly misread signs and I made Jane really uncomfortable. I hope that I haven't ruined our friendship. _

She made a promise to herself to never, ever do anything like that again. She would just have to keep her feelings to herself. Although she was sad that her feelings were not reciprocated, she told herself she could handle it as long as Jane wanted to be her friend. She just could not live her life without Jane in it in some fashion.

She would just have to make sure that her behaviors toward Jane were not too flirty or suggestive.

A knock at her door brought Maura out of her thoughts. She knew it is Jane coming to pick her up to go to the station. Usually they would stay in the same room when going on trips together, but the department was willing to pay for two rooms and neither one of them could think of a way to decline the second room without it appearing strange.

_It is for the best anyway, _Maura thinks. _We really should have separate rooms, right? We are just colleagues and friends. _

xxxxxx

Something was wrong. Jane could feel it all day. Maura was friendly enough, but she wasn't herself. There was something missing in their interactions. Jane was smart enough to know that it had something to do with last night.

She rejected Maura and she knew Maura felt it. What was going to happen now? What should she do and how was it going to affect them?

Jane sat at her desk in the middle of the squad room staring into space as she pondered these questions - dozens of images flashing through her mind. She and Maura gazing into each other's eyes. Countless nights snuggling on the couch. Sleepovers that, especially within the last several months, always seemed to result in snuggling. Touching for no reason at all. The sickening feeling she had anytime Maura was hurt or about to be hurt. Going out of her way just to make Maura laugh. The nauseous feeling she got when she thought Maura was interested in someone.

The realization of what it all meant hit Jane with such velocity she literally leapt from her seat. Their feelings for each other had nothing to do with Gail and Holly. They had been there for years. What if all those special moments stopped now that she rejected Maura? _Christ, how far can a person go into denial? _

"Rizzoli, are you alright?" Gail said, reacting to Jane's strange behavior. "Seriously, Rizzoli, you kinda look like me right now. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just need a break. I am going to get some coffee."

xxxxxxxx

"Something is up with Rizzoli and Isles," Gail said to Holly over dinner that evening. "I don't know what it is, but they were pretty mellow with each other today. I mean, they were friendly enough, but your morgue felt a little colder than usual with those two in it."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Holly said. "I have to say, since your fight with Rizzoli, Dr. Isles and I have not spoken about their 'friendship.' I am not giving up getting her to admit something, though. I will win this bet."

"Honey, no way. I haven't even begun to turn on the Peck charm. I am just pacing my approach. Remember, Holly, I am a trained at getting someone to confess to things. I just don't want to embarrass you too bad."

"Gail, don't be too confident. You may be trained at getting a confession, but Rizzoli is trained to know when she is being manipulated and hates talking about her personal life. My target, however, LOVES to talk about her Jane."

xxxxxxx

The following day a lead in the Wilson case led Gail and Jane to want to check out a construction site operated by Wilson Construction. A witness had stated that Mr. Wilson had an argument with a crew leader there the day before Wilson's wife was murdered and he disappeared.

"Okay, let's go down there and just poke around. We will talk to this crew leader, but I want to get a feel for what some of the other employees think, too" Jane said and turned to leave. Maura was right behind her.

"Wait. We are taking the nerds? No offense, Dr. Isles," Gail said, clearly skeptical about the idea.

"None taken."

"We don't bring our pathologists out with us to talk to potential suspects. Seems a bit dangerous," Gail said, the concern evident in her voice.

Jane wouldn't even admit it to herself, but somewhere in her mind she wanted to go into the field with Maura. They always seemed to be at their best together when they were a team. She didn't really expect anything to happen anyway. They were going to a public worksite. This would just give her and Maura some time to be together in a way that made them both shine.

"Well, I guess that is the difference between American and Canadian pathologists, Peck. Ours are badasses. No offense, Dr. Stewart."

"Gee, none taken," Holly stated flatly.

"Seriously, having them with us can be helpful. Maura has picked up on a lot of forensic clues that I would have otherwise missed had I gone alone. Still, Maura can come and Dr. Stewart can stay behind if you are more comfortable with that."

No way in hell was that going to happen.

"I have no problem going," Holly boldly proclaimed. Clearly annoyed at being treated like a fragile doll.

"Holly," was all Gail said as she turned to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

It took place in a flash, but Rizzoli had noticed a look on Gail's face that she had not seen before. Love and worry. She had seen Gail flirt with Holly. Look at her lustfully. She had even noticed Gail looking at Holly with pride because of her intelligence, but this look was different. She loved Holly and she was afraid.

"It's okay, Gail. You are going to be there and so is Detective Rizzoli. No problem."

So against her better judgment, Gail agreed.

xxxxxxx

Had Jane and Gail realized that nobody would be working at the construction site and, in fact, it looked like nobody was there, they may not have gone. Still, no harm in looking around, right?

"Strange, it doesn't look like there has been any construction going on here in a while. Did you hear anything about construction being halted?" Jane asked as she looked around the area.

"No, I didn't. Rizzoli, I have a bad feeling about this. Let's get the nerds out of here and find out why this place is disserted," Gail stated, clearly uneasy about the situation.

"Hey, there is someone over there," Jane pointed. "Hey you!" Experience taught both Jane and Gail to know when someone is going to run. And run he did.

Jane immediately took off running after the man. Gail began to run, but then turned back around to Maura and Holly.

"You guys go back to the damn car and lock the doors. Here are the keys. Drive off if you have to." With that, Gail ran off after Jane, silently cursing the fact that she was in street clothes with no radio. She would have to call this in by cell phone which was not convenient while running.

Gail caught up with Jane who had stopped running and was now walking around a trailer on the construction site.

"Where did he go?" Gail said while looking around the area.

"I don't know. I lost him. Not difficult to do with all this shit around here. He might still be around."

Before Gail could respond, a scream for help made Gail and Jane jump. Both ran at top speed back toward the car. While approaching they saw Maura kneeling over Holly who was bleeding from the head.

"Holly!" Gail screamed while dropping to her knees. "Oh my God. .what happened?"

Holly was unconscious.

"We were on our way back to the car when a man ran up behind us," Maura said. "He hit Dr. Stewart in the back of the head with some kind of pipe. I think he was going to steal the car, but then he heard you guys and kept running. She is breathing, but she needs and ambulance, Gail. She is losing blood."

Xxxxx

Jane walked into Holly's hospital room to see Gail sitting beside Holly, holding her hand. For the first time since Jane met her, Gail looked anything but cocky.

Holly had a head injury that was not life-threatening, but severe enough to keep her sedated and under observation.

"Peck," Jane said softly while still standing by the door.

Nothing.

"Peck, I know you are pissed and I don't blame you. You were right. We should not have brought the nerds," Jane said in a conciliatory tone.

Gail turned to look at Jane briefly before looking back at Holly.

"Screw you, Rizzoli. You have no idea what this shit did to me today. I have never been so scared. I was in a fucking basement tied naked to a table and I wasn't as scared. When I saw her lying on the ground bleeding like that I couldn't breathe. You don't know what it is like to love someone like I love Holly."

Within a second, images of Maura flashed through Jane's mind. The fear in Maura's eyes when she thought she might lose her leg. The panicked look on her face when Hoyt and his accomplice trapped them in the prison infirmary. The tears that ran down her face as Dennis held a knife to her throat by the elevator shaft.

Jane was sure that those events shortened her own lifespan. The terror she experienced at the thought of losing Maura – overwhelming. And now she knows why.

Jane didn't give it a second thought. She offered her partner the most personal gift she could think of to let Gail know that she was sorry and that she understood, "Gail, I think you and I know better than that."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had work projects and then I went on vacation. This is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get a chapter up. I will hopefully get another one up soon. Thank you for your reviews.. they mean a lot to me. **

The music is playing low as Jane drives toward the hotel where she and Maura are staying. Her mind replaying her last few moments with Gail. Eyes focused on the road, Jane has never felt more driven and determined. Almost as if in a trance. She needs to get there. Now…

Xxxxxx

"What did you say?" Gail questioned as she turned to look at Jane. Oh, she heard her, but she couldn't believe it. Jane had just clearly indicated that she loved Maura. Not that Gail was surprised by this news, but she was surprised by the look of vulnerability on Jane's face. She was letting Gail in, and for a moment Gail felt guilty for having mocked Jane about her feelings for Maura.

Jane walked further into the hospital room and stood on the other side of Holly's bed. She looked at the scientist, and immediately thought about Maura. Maura when she was in recovery from giving a kidney to her sister. Maura when she had to receive care after Jane saved her leg. Maura sitting in the back of an ambulance waiting to find out if she had been exposed to a lethal toxin.

Without looking up at Gail, Jane answered, "You heard me. Gail, I am about to turn my whole world upside down. Anything I really need to know?" Jane looked up at Gail, her expression serious and mixed with fear. Gail gave a gentle smile to her partner and felt honored to be in this moment with her. "Yes, Jane. You need to know that it will all be worth it."

Xxxxxxxx

Maura sat in her hotel room thinking about the day. After making sure that Dr. Stewart was going to be alright, she decided to go back to the hotel. Jane had continued to look for the man who hit Holly, and she figured it would be a long night.

While the whole situation was certainly upsetting, Maura couldn't help but think about Gail's reaction to Holly being hurt. Gail could be so crude and egotistical, but the fear she was feeling when she knelt beside Holly was almost palpable. Her hands became nothing but tender and loving as she touched Holly. It was pretty clear that they were the real deal, despite how immature they could act with each other.

And then she thought of Jane. Looking back on everything now, how could she not have realized the depths of her feelings for Jane? When Jane was bleeding on the sidewalk after firing that shot into her own abdomen, she knew then that a part of her would die if Jane didn't make it.

There were no words to describe the depths of her feelings of helplessness as she watched Jane tied to that bed with an insane person standing over her. As afraid as she was for her own life when Hoyt held a scalpel to her throat, her thoughts were mostly on Jane and her fear of what Hoyt might do to her.

Every glance, every "harmless" flirt, every feeling she ever had for Jane was right on the surface and it seemed as if she were experiencing them again. And her heart ached.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, sleepyhead. Glad to have you back." Gail said softly, while brushing her fingers over Holly's forehead. Holly was waking up and trying to get her bearings.

"Hey. What happened, Gail?" I don't remember anything. One minute I am walking with Dr. Isles back to the car, and the next thing I am here," said Holly, obviously confused by the situation.

"I know, babe. Some guy hit you from behind. We are going to find him. I am sorry. We shouldn't have let you guys come," Gail said, clearly feeling guilty that Holly had been hurt.

"Gail, it is alright. Is everyone else okay? Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. Jane was just here a few minutes ago. She said she is sorry, too. And I think she meant it. We talked for a while. You know, she is not that bad. I have a feeling she is going to get a lot better," Gail said, smiling to herself.

Holly narrowed her eyes at Gail. One thing that Gail doesn't do very often is give out a free compliment. "She isn't that bad? Are you guys bonding now? Wait a minute. Did you try 'turning on the Peck charm' to get her to admit her feelings for Maura while I was out? Because that would not be fair. I was unconscious!" Holly asked, although it was obvious she was not being serious.

Gail thought for a second.. she actually had won the bet. And technically she did not try to manipulate Jane, she admitted her feelings all on her own. She hadn't really thought about it. She was too surprised by the confession to think about what it meant for her. Gail's thoughts became boastful, but her words were, "No. Jane didn't tell me anything." Why? Because Jane is her partner.

Xxxxxxx

It felt like Jane was walking inside of a dream. The walk from the parking lot to the hotel seemed like miles. he lobby took forever to cross. The elevator ride was eternal. The hallway to Maura's room seemed to get longer with every step Jane took, and it felt as if she were walking through molasses. Jane raised her hand to knock on the door and stared at it for a second. It didn't feel like it was her own. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, Jane narrowed her eyes at the door and knocked.

Maura had never been on the receiving end of this look from Jane. In fact, nobody had been on the receiving end of this particular look. For an instant, it almost scared Maura.

Jane was there, standing at her hotel door and wasn't saying a word. She was staring so deeply into Maura's eyes that Maura felt like she should be confessing something.

It wasn't until Jane stepped toward her that Maura realized what she was communicating. It passed between them in silence, but in Maura's mind a sound barrier was broken. It was passion she was seeing. Lust. And it burned her up.

Jane stepped in as Maura backed away from the door, an implied invitation. Walking right into Maura's personal space, Jane raised her hand and gently touched Maura's face. Watching as Maura closed her eyes. Maura wanted her, too.

Maura opened her eyes when she felt Jane remove her hand. Panic struck her as she watched Jane walked back toward the door. Was she leaving? Was it over before it even began?

"Wait. Jane," Maura said, breathlessly.

Stopping at the door, Jane reached up and latched the deadbolt.

Turning around, Jane moved toward Maura with purpose. "I am not going anywhere," Jane said firmly. "And _we_ are going in late tomorrow."

Something to know about Detective Jane Rizzoli. She can be a bit reserved when it comes to talk of romance. She has never been one to be overly sexual in her love life. Her Catholic upbringing assured that she would live the life of a good, and somewhat sexually repressed woman.

That is until she decides to make love to one, Dr. Maura Isles.


End file.
